L'être de la nuit
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Voila ce qui arrive quand on se promène lors d'une nuit sombre... (bon, c'est peux décrit, escusez moi, j'ai du mal avec les résumé, lol)rnDevinez le couple que j'ai mis, lolll
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : Les êtres de la nuit**

**Couple : A votre avis ? mdrrr**

**Commentaire : L'histoire ce passe alors que les ninjas de konoha ne se connaisse pas...j'ai un peu modifié, lol. Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisis ce titre la **

**Bon, on m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire souffrir les persos dans mes fic...je vais essayer..mdr**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°Chapitre 1°**

Dans le petit village caché de Konoha, tout était calme, paisible.

La fraicheur de la nuit s'était instalée, accompagnée d'une obscuritée presque inquiétante.On pouvait entendre au loin le hululement des chouettes nocturnes, le chant des cigales et le bruit du rivière coulant tranquilement dans son lit.

Dans cette douce soirée nocturne, une jeune femme errait au hazard de ces pas, chantonnant à voix basse.

L'éclat de ses yeux vert, sa chevelure volant et faisant le jeux du vent, dissimulée par l'obscurité.

Sakura, du haut de ses vingt ans, était une femme très belle.

Couronnée de cheveux longs, lisses, chutant jusqu'au creu de ses reins, en un rideau de soie brillant, caressant ses fesses.

Quelques mèches de sa chevelure retombaient gracieusement sur ses joues roses, en de douces caresses.

Elle possédait des traits fins, un menton volontaire et une petite fossette creusait sa joue gauche, et elle était dotée d'un petit nez retroussé, et elle avait une peau de satin.

Ses courbes était admirables pour les yeux, parfaitement dessinées, et le plus souvent mises en valeur par une fine tunique moulante, de soie blanche. Une fine ceinture couleur de l'or lui ensserait la taille, soulignant la finesse de celle-ci.

Elle possédait d'interminable jambes fuselées et on pouvais admirer, en levant légèrement les yeux, ses cuisses galbées.

Ses pieds, eux, étaient toujours nus, foulant le sol, peut importe de quoi il fut fait.

Sa démarche était souple, précise et gracieuse.

**Pensées de Sakura**

Ahh, la nuit. Un bon moment pour errer dans les rues, selon mes envies, à ma guise.

Ce n'est pas que je me sens mal chez moi, ni que je n'aime pas mes parents, au contraire, mais j'étouffe.

**Histoire**

Il est vrai que les Haruno, n'ayant qu'une unique fille, la choyait plus que de raison, lui dictant la conduite qu'elle devrait adopter.

Ils l'empêchaient de sortir le soir, de fréquenter les garçons..et cétéra.

Toute sa vie avait été basée selon les principes de ses parents.

**Pensées de Sakura**

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à leurs échapper. Celà m'étonne un peu à vrai dire...

Leur vigilence, habituellement, est parfaite...Oh, bon, autant pour moi finalement.

Tien...c'est bizzard...J'ai l'impression d'être observée...depuis quelques minutes...

**Histoire**

Elle tourna discrètement ses prunelles verte autour d'elle, inspectant les allentours, essayant de percer les profondeurs de la nuit.

Mais elle ne vit personne.

Elle haussa gracilement ses épaules et poursuivit sont chemin. Elle ne vit donc pas une sombre silhouette réaparaitre au détours du chemin.

Si elle se serait retourner, elle aurait pu voir deux yeux la fixer avec interêt..Un rouge, et un noirs...

Elle aurait aussi aperçu distinguer une mâchoir volontaire et un menton carré, le tout grisé d'une barbe naissante.

Sakura marchait encor, non loin, quand elle sentit une sensation de danger la saisir...

Elle ralentit quelques instants, curieuse...

A l'instant où sa tête pivotait, elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, comme un baiser fugace.

Elle frissona, en se retourna prestement, mais elle ne vit personne...

C'est en se hatant qu'elle rentra chez elle.

Du coté d l'ombre, l'homme la regarda s'enfuir, un étrange sourir aux lèvres...

**Pensées de l'homme**

Oui...Je dois la laisser partir...

Notre rencontre est encor trop prématurée...

Avec mes pouvoir psychique, j'ai pu lire ses pensées..Elle s'étonne de l'estompation de la vigilence de ses parents...

Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait que c'était lui qui les avait hypnotisé, à sa façon...

Il voulais qu'elle sorte dehors...Pour qu'il puisse la contempler en toute tranquilité...

Il la voulait...Il l'aurait...

Mais il devait y aller en douceur...C'était encor trop tôt...Elle ne pourrait pas admettre sa...condition...

**Histoire**

Avec un soupir, il se détourna, et disparut à une vitesse incroyable.

Il dormit, cette nuit la, d'un someil agité, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, en gémissant.

Il rêvait de la jeune femme, il rêvait de Sakura...Mais ce rêve était...Chaud...Très chaud même...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sakura, elle aussi était agitée.

Elle aussi rêvait...Elle rêvait d'un homme aux cheveux argenté...(la je pense que vous n'avez plus de doute, lol)

C'était une haute silhouette à la carrure bien découpée, parfaitement immobile et pourtant dotée d'une grâce féline.

Il était torse nu, et elle pouvait clairement voir ses muscles (bave)

Le reste de son rêve était...Hot...Very hot... (nan, je raconterais pas, lol )

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front moite.

Qu'elle rêve...C'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait un pareil...

Bon, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle avait rendez-vous avec Ino, sa meilleurs amie.

Journée shopping en perspective, cela lui changerait surement les idée.

Elle s'habilla rapidement ,en se coiffant corectement.

Elle sortit en courant, sans ses faire voir de ses parents, et elle rejoignit son amie devant chez elle.

°Fin du chapitre un°

Voilaaa, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Une rencontre innatendue

**Titre : Les êtres de la nuit**

**Couple : A votre avis ? mdrrr**

**Commentaire : L'histoire ce passe alors que les ninjas de konoha ne se connaisse pas...j'ai un peu modifié, lol. Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisis ce titre la **

**Bon, on m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire souffrir les persos dans mes fic...je vais essayer..mdr**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**HikaruOfDreams** : Contente que ca t'ai plus

**Sakura0007 : **Oui, je sais, j'avais pas vue que j'avais mis dans les fics anglaise. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai vite été changer, lol. Contente que tu ai aimé, et voila la suite

**Cassye :** Mdrrr, des détails des rêves...je vais faire un sondage, lol, à la fin de la fic, et on verra...parce que ce sera pas les seuls rêves, mdr. Voila donc la suite, lol.

**Renia :** Ben...une seule réponse, lol, maintenant !

**Sailor Ocean : **Voila la suite, lol. Jiraya ? Avec un oeil rouge et un oeil noir ? mdrr, nan, c'est pas lui. Par contre, tu es la seul à avoir fait allusion au couple, lol. Personne ne m'a encor dit son avis...bien que c'est flagrant en fait , si on me connait bien, et si on a lut mes précédent on-shot :p

**Donc voila, le sondages finalement, je le fais maintenant Est-ce que je vous voulez que je vous décrive les scène...on va dire hot, mdrr. A ce moment la je dirais que les moin de 18 ans peuvent pas lire **

**A vous de me dire si vous voulez ou pas... A vos reviews ! mdrrrr Bon, bon, ok, frappez pas, la voila la suite...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°Chapitre 2°**

La journée avec Ino c'était bien passée. Elles avaient parlée de tout, de rien.. Mais Ino l'avait questionnée sur son comportement quelque peu étrange...

En effet, Sakura avait beaucoup songé au rêve qu'elle avait fait l'autre nuit... L'homme avec qui elle était...Elle le trouvais étrange et ténébreux...et un peu trop attirant à son gout. Elle était attiré vers elle, malgré elle...

Elle n'arrivait pas à ce le retirer de la tête, elle ne pensais qu'à lui...Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvais arrêter... Mais c'était ainsi...

Finalement, Sakura resta chez Ino pour le reste de la soirée, ayant été invitée par la maman de Ino. Sakura remarqua que la chambre de son amie était de forme rectangulaire, recouvert d'un épais tapis de velour qui étouffait leurs pas lorsqu'elle le foulaient. Les murs étaien tapissée de papier jaune ôcre, striés de légère crevasse, donnant un beau relief. Son lit était mis contre le mur, dans le fond de la pièce, juste à coté de la grande fenêtre décorée d'un rideau de tissus bleu océan. Son lit une place était recouvers de drap bleu, soigneusement lissée, recouvert d'une couverture de laine de la même couleur, assortit au drap et aux rideaux.

:"J'ai toujours aimée ta chambre ino..J'aime bien ces couleurs..."

:"Merci Sakura, mais tu sais très bien que ta chambre est la mieu"

:"Non ,c'est faux, mais merci quand même.."

Elle continuèrent à discuter à bâtons rompus, parlant de leurs souvenirs, du compagnon de Ino, Shoji. Et comme prévus, comme Sakura le pressentait, Ino aborda la conversation prévue :

"Alors, et toi les amours, ca avance j'espère ?"

"Ino..." Soupira Sakura, apparement agacée.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de savoir la vie de ma meilleur amie ? "

"Si, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand on parle de mes relations avec les garçons.."

"Je sais, mais tu connais ma curieusité..."

"Malheureusement, oui, je la connais.."

"Et alors ? N'essai pas de détourner la conversation s'il te plait"

"Toujours la même réponse. C'est le calme plat, le néant, un grand vide !"

Ino soupira, désespérée. Apprement, sa meilleur amie avec encor quelques truc à apprendre, quelques botte secrète à savoir sur la gente masculine.

C'est en pleine nuit, entourée d'obscuritée que Sakura quitta la maison de sa meilleur amie.

"Sakura, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seul pour rentrer chez toi, surtout qu'il fait nuit pleine"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira très bien, et puis il faut que je rentre, pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents !"

"D'acord. Mais fait attention à toi. A demain."

"Promis, à demain."

Et Sakura s'enfonca dans l'épais brouillard de noirceur. Un frisson la parcouru, un frisson d'appréhension. Et si...Elle était observée...Comme la nuit dernière...Non ! Foutaise, il n'y avait personne cette nuit là, c'était simplement encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... Mais si c'était effectivement son imagination...Voila qu'elle recommencais...A nouveau ce sentiments, ce sentiments 'être épiée à son insu..."Non; ton imagination ne te joue pas des tours...Je t'observe réellement..."

Sakura sursauta en entendant cette voix dans sa tête. Elle tourna son visage dans tout les sens, glissant ses prunelles roses dans la nuit, épiant chaque mouvements furtif...Mais rien.. Elle ne savait pas d'ou venait cette voix dans sa tête.. Un sentiment de peur commencait à serrer son coeur dans un étaut. Mais..Quand elle remis ses yeux droit devant elle, elle eu un sursaut, manquant de hurler de peur. La silhouette d'un homme se tenait devant elle, à quelques pas... (Rah, je vous jure, je me fait peur toute seule, lol, surtout que je suis dans le noir total chez moi mdr) Une ombre à l'éclat de cheveux argentée. Une oeil rouge luisant dans la nuit, mais l'autre oeil ne luisant pas, elle ne pouvais le voir...Deux grande canines semblait briller à ses lèvres...Non...Impossible...Théoriquement, des canines ne peuvent pas être aussi longue..."Théoriquement, oui..Mais mon cas est...disons...un cas à part." Encor cette voix dans ma tête ! Quest-ce que tout cela veux dire...

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, à pas lent. Mais Sakura reculait au même rythme que lui avancait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle se retrouva bientôt coincée contre le mur derrière elle, alors que l'étrange homme s'approchait toujours, un peu plus vite cependant...

°Fin chapitre2°


	3. Le rêve

**Titre : Les êtres de la nuit**

**Couple : A votre avis ? mdrrr**

**Commentaire : L'histoire ce passe alors que les ninjas de konoha ne se connaisse pas...j'ai un peu modifié, lol. Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisis ce titre la **

**Bon, on m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire souffrir les persos dans mes fic...je vais essayer..mdr**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_(J'adore quand je fais des sondages..personne n'y répond..._** ¬¬ )

**Renia :** Merci de dire que comme d'habitude, mes chapitres son géniaux, ca me met du baumes au coeur, lol. Pour ta question, j'y ai répondu dans l'histoire, tu verras Et oui ! Kakashi est pervers jusqu'au bout des ongles, mdr, même rongés

**Cassye :** Voila la suite mdr. Nan, je n'ai croisé personne avec personne..Mais ses longues canines sont du à sa race

**Sakura007 : **Désolé pour mes chapitre un peu cour..aie pitié de moa..J'ai peut être des petits chapitre mais je les postes souvent, na mdrrr Mici pour la reviews, voici la suiteeee

**Sailor Ocean :** Nannn, jiraya il est trop vieux, mdrrr, ca irais pas...quoique...Mais non, je préfère kakashi, c'est mon chouchou mdrr --Grande fan--

**Marionnette :** J'ai pas dit qu'on pouvais miser, lol, mais tu as gagné quand même Oui...Monsieur le juge..J'avoue tout, je plaide coupable...emprisonée moi, torturez moi...mais oui...Je suis une dingue du couple kakashi/sakura ! mdrrr, et j'en suis fière, et je le clame haut et fort ! Merci de dire que ma fic commence bien Je suis toute contente, lol. C'est quoi le cado pour l'auteur ? --Irrémédiable curieuse-

**Djehra :** Ahhn mon dieu ! Un défaut ? Ou ? Ou ? Ahhh, la voila la suite mais le problème c'est qu'il y aura un défaut aussi...y aura pas la suite...mdrrr. Merci pour ta review

Bon, voiciiiii... la suite mdrrr

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 3°

Sakura ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle ne pouvais que rester inerte devant cet homme inquiétant qui s'avançait toujours à grands pas vers elle.

Elle restait pétrifiée, constata-t-il, telle une antique et magnifique statue grec préservée par les années.

Il fût soudainement devant elle, ses yeux passant de ses magnifique pieds nus à ses longues jambes, sans oublier les courbes de sa magnifique poitrine.

Et elle n'esquissait pas un seul geste devant cet examen appuyé, ses jambes possédant subitement le poids équivalent à celui du plomb.

Il huma son parfum, fermant à demi ses yeux, se délectant de son odeur de rose, aussi fraiche qu'à la rosée du matin.

Il finit par avancer sa main vers son visage, lentement, alors que la jeune fille en face de lui semblait retenir son souffle.

Il put sentir et admirer la douceur de sa peau veloutée et soyeuse.

Il se mit bêtement à trembler d'émotion, songea-t-il avec ironie.

Ce petit bout de femme l'ému comme jamais personne ne l'avais ému jusqu'à présent.

C'était elle que le destin lui avait choisit pour compagne.

Mais l'ennuie, par contre, c'est qu'elle n'est qu'une mortelle..magnifique mortelle aux yeux vert...Mais lui...lui..N'était qu'un être démoniaque, craint par les hommes. A juste titre, puisqu'il se nourissait de leur sang..Un être de la nuit..Il n'était qu'un vampire..Elle n'était qu'une humaine...

Relation peu aisée à accepter, mais peu importe.

Elle était à lui, elle était sienne, et ce, pour les siècles à venir, il se le jurait."N'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne vous ferais aucun mal jeune créature..."

Les yeux de son "interlocutrice" s'aggrandirent de surprise.

Apparement, il lui faudrait encor quelques temps pour s'habituer à la télépathie.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante

"Tu ne peux pas encor le savoir..C'est trop tôt. Mais sache que tu es mienne à jamais...Et que je rêverrais encor de vous cette nuit..."

Et il disparut ensuite, comme il était apparut, mystérieusement.

Sakura resta bouche bée. Une illusion, ce n'était qu'un songe, une pure folie émise par sa propre imagination.

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent enfin de trembler, et elle se pressa de rentrer chez elle, se débarassant de ses vêtements pestement.

Elle passa ensuite sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau satinée.

Elle réfléchissait aux mots. Jamais un homme ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Ils étaient tous à ses pieds, mais ils l'énervait à toujours être après elle. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec eux, ce qui ne voulais pas dire qu'elle préférait les filles, mais elle n'était pas à l'aisent.

Etouffant un soupir, elle se glissa hors de la douche. Entourant son corps d'une épaisse serviette, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout en essuyant sa longue chevelure humide.

Elle se mit devant son mirroir, jetant négligement ses essuies sur la chaise de son petit bureau.

D'une parfaite nuditée, elle s'observa.

C'est vrai, elle se l'avouait sans fausse modestie; qu'elle avait été dotée de belles courbes, formes avantageuses et pleines.

Elle eut un sourir satisfait. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir été faite ainsin.

Elle se détourna finalement de la glace,avant de ses mettre sous les couvertures avec délices, tombant presque immédiatement dans ses rêves, après avoir pensée une dernière fois à l'homme mystérieux.

_**Attention, maintenant, la suite pourrait choquer quelques lecteur. C'est déconseillé au moin de 18 ans,**_

Sakura arriva devant une sorte de manoir immense, lugubre à vous hérisser les poils.

Elle se glissa par les portes de chênes entrouvertent, promenant ses prunelles verte autour d'elle, dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par l'étage... Comme manipulée par un être à part, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de granit, en les franchissant un par un, lentement.

Ses pieds se jouèrent d'elles pour la diriger tout droit vers la troisième porte à droite.

Ses mains s'y mirrent aussi, tournant la poignée pour entrouvrire la porte, avant de la franchir.

C'était une chambre aux couleurs vif, surprenant vu de l'extérieur du chatêau. Les murs étaient recouvert d'une épaisse tapisserie orange, comme le livre d'ailleur poser sur la table de chêne non loin. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de parquet brun, froid sous ses pieds. En face d'elle se tenait une grand lit à baldaquin, recouvert de soie verte clair, et de drap de la même couleur, de même que la couverture.

Un homme se tenait devant elle. Les cheveux argentés, les traits assez anguleux, un oeil noirs et un oeil rouge.

Une cicatrice lui barrait l'oeil rouge. Il était nu devant elle. (Essuie la bave coulant sur son clavier)

Elle l'observa des pieds à la tête, admirant son corps parfaitement scultée, ses muscles bien dessinés, ferme à première vue..

Et elle s'avanca. A moitié car elle pensait être possédée, mais de l'autre coté, elle en avait envie.

Elle arriva devant lui, se mettant ses mettait alors à caresser doucement son torse musclé, recouvert d'une toison brune.

Elle descendire ensuite "tester" la duretée de ses muscles. Ferme..L'idéal...

L'homme en face d'elle glissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

C'est à ce moment la que Sakura se rendit comme qu'elle était nue.

L'homme la tira vers le lit, pour l'allonger doucement, en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

Il pris voracement sa bouche Sa langue trouvant celle de Sakura, la goûta, faisant naître des saveurs ensorcelantes.

Sakura enveloppa l'homme de ses bras, comme si elle désirait l'emprisonner, en lui rendant le baiser.

Elle sentit ses mains se déplacer,la caressern au toucher étonnament doux, audacieux.

Eût-elle été une fragile statue de crystal qu'il n'eût pas été plus délicat.

La délicatesse des caresses contrastait avec l'ardeur du baiser, exacerbant mes exigenses des sens de Sakura.

Les caresses de l'homme, bien que douce, était précises et hardies.

Il prit sa poitrine dans ses paumes en coupes puis pressa son visage contre ses seins, qu'elles sentaient durcis et douloureux.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, gémissant. Elle se sentait moite de désir, comme jamais.

Il titilla la pointe d'un sein du bout de ses dents..

Mais Sakura renversa la situations, le faisant basculer.

En appuie sur ses coudes, elle parsemait son buste de légers baisers, de coups de langue..

Elle faisait glisser sa main le long de son torse, avant de passer sur son ventre, toujours plus bas.

Elle glissa sa main sur l'objet de son plaisir, le frolait, le caressait, l'enserrait..

Il émettait des gouttes de sueur, qu'elle relecha doucement.

Finalement, il posa ses mains sous les hanches de Sakura et les souleva.

Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Il entra en elle, ne moderant pas l'ardeur qui exigait de la hâte. Il bougea d'abord lentement en elle puis, mû par une frénésie incoercible, ses coups de rein devinrent coups de boutoir, déclanchant en Sakura des émotions fulgurantes.

Elle atteignit l'orgasme en quelques instants. Elle cria, mordit l'homme au creu du coup, tout en lui griffant le dos.

Elle avait l'impréssion d'avoir le corps parcouru de langues de feu.

Il se répandit en elle, entrant au plus profond de son corps, avant de relever son visage vers le sien, entrouvrant doucement ses lèvres pour lui dire... "Mon nom est..."

_**Fin de le scène qui aurait pu choquer les lecteur. Sachez juste que Sakura à rêver de l'homme**_

Mais Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, n'entendant donc pas le mot de la fin.

La sueur perlait sur son front. Elle tremblait encor, le souffle haletant.

Elle se passa une main sur le front, étouffant un soupir.

**°Fin chapitre 3°**


	4. Comment tout avait commencé

**_Titre :_** L'être de la nuit

**_Couples :_** Sakura/Kakashi

**Renia :** Ahahhh, mystère Une sorte de Sasuke girl..heu...ben c'était pas voulu alors ' mdr. et Voila la suiteee

**Sailor Ocean :** Merci Voila la suite !

**Cassye : **Tu la verra plus comme avant ? Pourquoi ? lol

Désolée, c'est un chapitre court, mais il relate le passé de Kakashi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 4°**

Kakashi était allongée dans sa sombre demeure.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres.

Il était hébitué à l'obscurité, lui...Mais elle...

Elle, elle connaissait la lumière, la gaietée...Que pouvait-il lui offrire, mis à par une vie de ténèbre, qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Il avait débarquée dans sa vie, sans s'invitée, ainsi, lui disant qu'elle était d'emblée à lui.

Peut être avait-il trop précipité les choses...Si à cause de cela, elle ne voudrais pas de lui, que la crainte l'empêche de venir à lui, il se détesterais, il se maudirait !

Il savais pourtant qu'il fallait y aller doucement...Mais, comme d'habitude, il avait foncé tête baissé, n'écoutant que son instinct, son amour, le désir qu'il avait d'elle..Il avait agit sottement et rapidement...exactement comme cette nuit...la nuit qui avait changée tout sa vie...

°Flash Back°

Un jeune garçon d'environ une quinzaine de printemps errait dans les ruelles d'un quartier malfamé.

Ce jeune garçon avec une particuliaritée que d'autre garçon n'ont pas.

Il possédait une oeil noir ainsi qu'un oeil rouge.

La couleur de ses cheveux était argentée, parsemée de fin fil blanc, qui lui donnais quelques années de plus que la réalitée.

Son allure était sombre, droite. Son éducation, à première vue, avait été, et l'était encore à supposer, stricte, et sévère.

C'est sans doute cela qui l'avais amenée à fréquentée des quartiers mal vues, à ce faire des amis tout aussi incongrus.

Il souriait d'un air mauvais, les mains profondément enfoncée dans les poches de son pantalon en daim.

Il portait une chemise blanche immaculée ouverte sur son torse recouvert d'une fine toison brune, assez musclé pour un garçon de son âge.

L'entrainement avait sculté ses muscles, ce qui le rendait assez impréssionant.

Les traits de son visages étaient anguleux, sévère, comme si le temps les avaient durement tracés.

Il glissait autour de lui ses yeux, une lueur de moquerie brillant au fond de ceux-ci.

A première vuen pas de doute, c'était un enfant rebelle, ne recherchant qu'à défier l'autoritée de quiconque.

Soudainement, une silhouette sombre se dessina devant lui.

Encor plus sombre que lui-même, avec un sourir malveillant, il lui tendit la main, comme pour le sommer de le suivre.

On avait toujours dit à Kakashi de ne jamais suivre un inconnu..et c'est bien pour cela qu'il le fit.

Sans rien demander de leur déstination, il suivit cet étrange personne, jusque à un immense manoir lugubre.

La première chose qu'il vît fût les deux portes d'entré, faites de chêne.

Lorsque l'inconnu les ouvrit, Kakashi vit qu'elles donnaient sur une long couloir qui serait tout aussi sombre si il n'avait pas été éclairé de torches ci et là.

Ils tournèrent ensuite à droite, pour arriver dans une pièce, seulement éclairée de deux torches misent l'une en face de l'autre, sur les murs.

Kakashi observa la pièce, sans vraiment y discerner grande chose dans la noirceur du manoir.

Soudainement, un ricanement lui parvient aux oreilles.

Il se retourna vers l'inconnue, un sentiment inconnue enserrant son coeur dans un étau soudainement.

La peur...Voila maintenant qu'il avait peur, peut être pour la première fois desa vie, la peur le rongeait.

L"ombre s'approchera de lui.

Il avait envie de s'enfuir, il savait qu'il le devait, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéire.

Il était cloué sur place, comme une statue de granit.

Il sentit une main glaciale se poser sur son épaule, alors que deux pointes se faisait sentir sur son cou, accompagnées d'un souffle chaud.

Surprise, il sentira les deux pointes, qui étaient en fait les canines de l'inconnue, s'enfoncer jusqu'à sa jugulaire, pour ensuite aspirer son liquide vitale, le carburant de sa vie...Son sang.

Il le sentait passer dans la bouche de ce vampire..Encor une fois, son entêtement et son orgeuil l'avait perdu.

Un voile noirs tombait peur à peur devant ses yeux.

Ses oreilles se mirrent bourdonner farouchement, alors qu'il setant ses jambes trembler.

Non, il ne pouvais pas s'évanouire..Pas maintenant...Pas ici...Devant lui...

Mais il perdit soudainement tout sens de réalitée, alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il eu tout juste le temps de sentir deux bras le saisoir en dessous des bras, avant de s'écrouler.

Il ne sais pas combien de temps il était resté évanuit... Une heure ? Une minute ? Une seconde ?

Mais il se sentit revenir après on ne sais combien de temps.

Ce qui le réveilla, c'était se liquide chaud, savoureux et sucré qui coulant dans sa bouche.

Il l'avala, conscient que c'était sa seule planche de salut.

Il sentit ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait de se précieux liquide.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il apprendra que c'est à la suite de ceci que commenca son cauchemard.

Il était devenu un vampire...Vampiriser par un autre de ceux-ci.

Il avait ensuite vécu avec lui. Mais il gardait une certaine distance.

Il savais qu'il s'appelait Jiraya. Il était plus vieux que lui...Mais c'était normal...Un vampire vivait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un être humain.

Entre eux s'établit un quotidien. La chasse, l'éducation...Quoi de plus banale.

Kakashi commencait à s'atacher à lui.

Il commencait à ressentir en lui des liens fraternel.

Mais un jour, 20 ans après cette rencontre, ils firent la rencontre de drôles de gens, que Kakashi ne connaissait pas.

Par contre, Jiraya semblait bien les connaitre, car il ordonna soudainement à son infant de s'en aller, vite.

Des puritains, lui dit-il, un des pires énnemis des vampire.

Il poussa Kakashi loin, et celui-ci se mit à courrir, comme celui qu'il concidérait comme son frère lui avait ordonné.

C'était l dernière fois qu'il l'avais vue.

Il n'avais plus jamais eu de nouvelle.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il commenca à hair les puritain, les gens qui avaient les vampire en horreur, ce qui était apparement réciproque.

°Fin flash Back°

Et main, il avait évité les puritains comme la peste.

Mais voila que sa traquilitée se voyait perturbée par cette demoiselle, qui bientôt serait sienne...à tout jamais.

Elle deviendra son infant.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Parce que c'était ainsi..

**°Fin chapitre 4°**


	5. Pas chapitre : Annonce

Coucou à tous

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre.  
J'ai réussis des review pour la suite de ma fic

Ne vous inquiétez pas

Pour le moment, je suis assez débordée par l'école, lesstages et tout.  
J'ai décidé que j'allais d'abord finir la fanfic : Un mélange de rose et de noir Quand je l'aurais terminé, je m'attaque à la suite de Pour un petit être, l'être de la nuit...

Je n'oublie aucune de mes fic, je ferais la suite, mais ce sera peut être un peu long à venir

Désolé tout le monde

Kissous. 


End file.
